Unbound Before the Storm
by DaniellaPeirce
Summary: All she'd been trying to do was cross the boarder, but what Mya Reede hadn't been counting on was getting caught by the Imperials, being sent to Helgen, the dragon destorying it and the subsequentual adventure that follows. But hey, she isn't complaining.


**I'm re-doing this because the original was just laughable!**  
**I actually haven't updated my Elderscrolls Series stories is a very long time, sorry for that. But with this one, I will try to update regulary, okay? Also, I profusely apologise for any spelling mistakes I've made and will make, as I don't beta any of my stories.**  
**Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Of Helgen, Stormcloaks, and a Dragon._**

It was all blurry as she blinked back to consciousness. She shook her head once and found that it made the world spin more to do so, made the ache in her head worsen.

Mist clung to the trees and mountains like a babe to its mother; making it so she could not see as far as she'd have liked.

Still dazed, the woman glanced around to the men in the cart with her. A blonde Nordic man in Stormcloak uniform, one with dark tresses that was dressed similar to herself, and one that was out of place.

He was dressed too highly to be just another soldier, the woman figured. His hands were bound just as theirs was, but a gag covered his mouth and prevented him from speaking.

_ I wonder why_?

The cart kept at a steady pace and the morning mist was starting to retreat, showing mountains in the distance. She looked over her shoulder to see a dear darting away at the Imperial soldier's appearance.

The blonde Nord gently touched his knee with hers, getting her attention. "Hey, you. Finally awake?"  
The woman nodded once, then shut her eyes at the pain it brought. "Apparently so." She answered huskily and his let out a half-hearted laugh.  
"You were trying to cross the border, right? You walked straight into that Imperial ambush, same as us. And that thief over there." He told her, and gestured to the Nord in rags with his chin.  
"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. The Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I'd have been half way to Hammerfell. "The horse-thief looked at the woman. "You there. You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks that the Empire wants, not us."  
The blonde-braided Nord rolled his eyes. "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, horse thief."

The imperial soldier driving the cart did not even grace them with a glance behind his shoulder as he ordered, "Shut up back there."  
The noble looking Nord muttered something behind his gag in response and the thief gave him a look. "What's wrong with him then?"

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

Mya turned her dark eyes on the Jarl as the truth was told.

The thief's dark eyes widened as he looked properly at the Jarl of Windhelm. "Ulfric Stormcloak? The leader of the rebellion? But if they've captured you…. Oh gods, where are they taking us?"  
The stormcloak soldier shook his head. "I don't know where we're going. But Sovrngarde awaits."  
The horse-thief sucked in a panicked breath. "No this can't be happing. This isn't happening…."  
The stormcloak soldier interrupted him. "Hey, what town are you from, horse thief?"

He paused, focusing on the soldier. "Why do you care?"  
"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."  
He nodded, and told him softly. "Rorikstead. I'm... I'm from Rorikstead, and my name is Lokir."

The cart passed the town's gates and the men perched in the lookout called. "General Tulius ser, the headsman is waiting!"  
A greying man that sat atop a bay horse nodded curtly. "Good, lets get this over with."

The horse thief, Lokir, started to chant a prayer to the gods. The woman threw him a pitiful glance before rolling her eyes, she waited for death to come, in fact, because she'd let her family do the same a few days ago, when she hadn't been quick enough to get to them, to warn them, and they had died.

As the cart pulled into the small town, she noticed High Elves, dressed in Thalmor garb speaking with the General, and felt a rage build in her gut.

Disgust swept across the Stormcloak soldier's face as he bit out. "Look at him. General Tullius the Military Governor."  
As the cart turned away he kept his eyes trained on the General. "And looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this."  
The woman licked her lips, a nervous gesture she was prone to. "Where are we?" She asked him, and the man sighed wistfully.

"This is Helgen. I used to sweet on a girl from here." He glanced up at the sky, still so perfect even as the world bellow it was not. "I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in."

Imperial banners clung to the towers and houses, and he watched as they floated in the wind. "Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."  
The cart passed a house and the woman caught sight of a child sitting on the front steps, watching the soldiers much as she had when she was young. The little boy frowned at his father. "Daddy? Who are they? What are they doing?"  
"You need to go inside, little cub." The father's gruff voice answered.  
"Why? I want to watch the soldiers." The little boy whined.

"Inside the house. Now."

The carts pulled up in the courtyard, and the woman heard an Imperial call out, "Prisoners out of the carts. Now!"

The woman noticed Lokir had gone shockingly pale, and knew that he was frightened like a child at the thought of death.

"Why are we stopping?" His voice was as panicked as the look on his face.  
Ralof gave the thief a sympathetic look. "Why do you think? End of the line."

The prisoners in the other carts were standing and hopping down onto the dirt, their boots kicking up dust .

Ulfric came to his feet and they did the same. Ralof offered her a wain smile. "Let's go, we shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

"No wait! We're not rebels!" Lokir tried to explain as he was made to get down from the cart.

"Face your death with some courage, thief." She heard Ralof mutter.

"You've got to tell them. We're not with you, this is a mistake!"  
A soldier with a list gave Lokir a look before sweaping his eyes over the other prisoners."Step towards the block when we call your names."  
She heard Ralof sigh. "Empire loves their damn lists."

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm."  
Ralof nodded to his Jarl and bowed his head. "It has been an honour, Jarl Ulfric."

The soldier ticked off the name and continued after a beat. "Ralof of Riverwood."  
Ralof nodded to the woman and walked to stand beside a stormcloak with auburn hair.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."  
"No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" Lokir made a run for it, dashing past the outstretched hand of the Imperial with the list.  
"Halt!" The captain yelled, but the coward kept running.

The woman found it grossly amusing as he ran, cocking her head as he reminded her of a deer. "You're not gonna kill me!" He cried.  
The captain raised a hand. "Archers!"  
An archer readied his bow and released with deadly accuracy. It hit Lokir square in the back of the neck, and the horse thief went down. With that done, the Imperial Captain turned back to the Stormcloak prisoners. "Any one else feel like running?" She asked, looking each of them over once before nodding to the one with the list.

The Nord with the list looked over at the woman, then back at the list, trying to find her.

"Wait. You there. Step forward." He told her.  
The woman did as she was bid, and stepped forward. "Who are you?"

"Mya Reede, of Shor's Stone."  
"You picked a bad time to come home, kinsman. Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list."  
"Forget the list. She goes to the block." The female captain ordered.

"By your orders, Captain." He turned back to Mya. "I'm sorry. At least you'll die here, in your homeland." When Mya made no move to go forward, he urged. "Follow the captain, prisoner."  
She did, and she did so quietly and quickly.

"Ulfric Stormcloak." Tullius addressed in a scathing tone. "Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

Ulfric grunted something behind his gag.

Tullius' lips thinned. "You started this war! Flung Skyrim into chaos and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace!"

Mya figured it'd have been an inspiring speech had she not be on the receiving end of an axe soon. A screech from far off had everyone chancing a glance at the sky to see what had made the sound. Nothing was there though.

_It sounds like troll, but deeper, and _different. Mya thought to herself as she watched on.

"What was that?" The list man asked and Tullius frowned.

"It's nothing, carry on."

The captain, ever the suck up, saluted him. "Yes, General Tullius." She turned to the priestess. "Give them their last rights."

The priestess nodded and took a step forward, raising her thin hands into the air. "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, may the Eight Divines smile upon you-"  
An auburn haired Nord stepped forward from his comrades, disgust written in his features. "For the love of Talos, would you shut up and let's get this over with."

The priestess of Arkay looked slightly ruffled as she said. "Fine. As you wish."

He waited for his death like a true Nord. "Come on, I haven't got all morning."  
The captain knelt him down and pushed his head on the chopping block.

A grin was in his voice as he asked, "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?"  
The axe cut off any more taunts that would leave his mouth though, his red hair nearly matching the blood coming from where his neck used to be.

A Stormcloak woman started to weep for the man. "You Imperial bastards!" She cried.

Mya heard a man call out. "Justice!" And a woman too.

"Death to the Stormcloaks!"  
"As fearless in death, as he was in life." Ralof murmured from her side and Mya jumped a little, she'd forgotten that he was there.  
The captain pointed to Mya. "Next! The Nord in the rags."  
The screeching cry sounded once more and it made a shiver go up her spine.

"There it is again. Did you hear that?" The Nord with the list asked softly.

The captain looked far from pleased with the interruption. "I said, next prisoner!"

"To the block prisoner. Nice and easy."  
Mya walked to her death with her head held high, and an expressionless mask in place. She knelt, and rested her neck and head where the Stormcloak soldier had moments before; blood getting into her tangled black hair.

Then, just as the headsman raised his axe, a black monster appeared over the mountain. Mya opened her eyes

Tullius turned towards the tower and caught a glimpse creature. "What in Oblivion is that?!"  
The captain frowned. "Sentries, what do you see?"  
One of them shouted out from their perch. "It's in the clouds!"  
The black dragon landed on the tower, the force knocking everyone to the ground.

"Dragon!" The men shouted  
It roared something in a strange language and the ones who'd gotten to their balance were knocked back a few steps and off their feet once more.

Mya watched as the world seemed to turn hazy. Dust got into Mya's eyes from the dragon's buffering wings. She blinked and rubbed at them until she could see properly once more, and by that time fire was raining from the sky.

"Hey kinsman! Get up. The gods won't give us another chance!" It was Ralof, crouched next to her. He grabbed her arm. "This way!" They ran to the tower opposite the one the dragon had landed on.

Ulfric Stormcloak was already there, his back pressed against the stones of the wall, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

A Stormcloak woman was being treated by a man, blood covered one side of her head. Another was on his back, blood staining an arm.

Mya leant against the wall near the stairs, catching her breath and closing her eyes as she tried to ignore the screams coming from outside.

Ralof turned to Ulfric. "My Jarl, what is that thing? Could the legends be true?"  
Ulfric had removed the gag when he'd been freed, and now his lips were set in a thin line. "Legends don't burn down villages." He told them, steel in his tone.

A roar came from outside and Ulfric glanced at the people surrounding him, his soldiers. "We need to move! Now!"  
Ralof turned to Mya. "Up through the tower, let's go!"

Ralof started for the stairs, but Mya hesitated.

The men and woman that were there were hurt, and she knew a little magicka that would have healed them. But one look from the rebel Jarl had her turning for the stairs.

Ralof grabbed her wrist in a surprisingly gentle grip. "With me, up the tower!"  
He was about to step forward when she yanked him back. "Wha-" he started, but the side of the tower caved in as the dragon broke through and rained fire upon them, roasting a Stormcloak soldier trying to hide.

Ralof covered her body with his, protecting her from the flames. Mya could vaguely make out the words in the dragon's roar, heavy and full of power, but what they meant were lost to her. "Toor… Shul!"

When the dragon left to terrorize the rest of Helgen, Ralof went to the newly made window. "See that roof? You've got to jump to it."  
Mya's eyes widened. "What? Are you insane?"  
He turned back for the stairs. "Go! We'll follow when we can!"

She glanced down at the drop. "You've got to be shitting me." She muttered, but stepped back a few steps in preparation to jump.

She ran up and jumped onto the roof of the house, along with a, "Fuck me!"

Mya landed safely, but pain shot up her shins and she gasped. "Okay," she muttered. "Got to get down, got to get down."  
She found a gap that lead to the main house.

Only problem was that it was in the floor. "Crap."

She stepped through it anyway, and fell to her knees as she landed. Pain shot up her shins once more and Mya lay there a moment before rising to her feet stubbornly.

_I'm not going to die here_. She told herself.

She ran out of the house only to see that everything was on fire, and the Imperial that had had the list was now trying his hardest to protect an old man and the little boy from before, she realized.

"Hamming, get over here right now!" The man called to the boy and he turned and ran towards them. "That a boy. You're doing great."

The dragon landed then, breathed fire at them, and narrowly missed. The man held out a hand. "Gods! Everyone, get back!"

He saw Mya standing by the house, her expression one of shock. "Still alive prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way."

He turned to the old man. "Gunner, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defence."

"Gods guide you, Hadvar." The old man blessed, and picked up the boy before disappearing into the fray.  
_Huh, so that is the man's name. _She told herself.

She ran with Hadvar through what Mya guessed was the main street, and to a burned and crumbling house. "Stay close to the wall!" Hadvar called.

The dragon landed on the wall opposite the charred house, but didn't seem to notice them. It's claws were nearly the same length as her arm, and as she looked up at it, she saw its' entire body was jagged and covered in coal-black scales and spikes. It was too busy terrorizing the town to notice her gaze.

"Yol… Toor… Shul!" The dragon shouted once more, the fire from its jaws licking at the soldiers fighting it.

Mya hadn't decided whether they were foolishly brave or simply foolish yet.

It lifted off the wall and began its flight once more.

Hadvar saw an opening and yelled to her. "Quickly, follow me!"

It was chaos as they found more imperial soldiers fighting, even a mage was there, screaming about how they were already giving everything they had into fighting to monster, and that they had nothing left.

It landed in the courtyard and snapped its great jaws. "Sul do Alduin!" It called before taking off once more.

Hadvar stopped before one of the two entrances to the keep, spat out. "Ralof you damn traitor! Out of my way!"

Mya, ignored their petiness and inched closer to the doors. Ralof was closest now, and she found that she trusted him more that Hadvar. Ralof stood his ground and pushed Mya towards the doors closest. "We're escaping this time, Hadvar. You can't stop us."  
Hadvar spat on the ground before turning away. "Fine," he bit out. "I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde."

Just as Hadvar said those words, the black dragon swooped down and caught a soldier in its talons and then took off, dropping the man as it flew. His screams were lost to the dragon's roar. "Kel dreh ni viik." It rumbled and Mya swore it looked at her before she swiftly turned and bolted for Ralof of Riverwood.

-x-

Ralof spotted the body of a fallen Stormcloak and knelt next to him. "We'll meet in Sovngarde, brother."

He turned to Mya who watched on quietly. "Looks like we're the only ones that made it."

Mya nodded and glanced about the room. Three exits, and, knowing her luck, the two they hadn't used were locked.

"That thing was a dragon. Just like in the children's stories and the legends. The Harbingers of the End Times." She murmured, still dazed at the fact she was still alive. That, and the fact that the dragon destroying Helgen had looked her straight in the eyes and grinned.

"We'd better get moving. Come here, let me see if I can get those bindings off." She eyed him a moment, before figuring that if he'd wanted her dead, she'd be gone already.

Mya offered him her bound wrists and he cut through the rope with one swift motion. "There you go. You may as well take Gunjar's gear. He won't be needing it anymore."

She did, but she tried not to think too much as she put the armour on over her rags for clothes. "Try giving that axe a few swings," he told her as he went to the nearest gate. "Damn! It's locked!" She heard Ralof say, infuriated.

"Imperials! Take cover!" She whispered to him, and he nodded.

Mya crouched near the door with her war-axe at the ready.

"Get this gate open!" It was the captain from before, Mya would know that snobbish voice anywhere. The gate opened, and Ralof swung first.

She dodged and parried every blade that came for her, and Mya swung last.

She caught the soldier in the throat, blood covering the blade of her axe, and he fell with a gurgled cry to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Ralof gave her an approving look, then said. "Maybe one of these Imperials had the key." He started to go through the dead's clothes, searching for the key. Mya had a few lines that she just wouldn't cross. Sifting through the dead's possessions - while they were still on the body- was one of them.

"Here it is. Now let us see if it opens the gate over there."

It opened with a little encouragement from his heel. "That's it!" Ralof said with a smile. "Now let's get out of here before the dragon brings the whole tower down on our heads."

They ran down the stairs and around the corner just as the roof caved in. Ralof jerked her back, before she could be harmed. "Uh, thank you." She muttered, and Ralof nodded. He glanced behind her at the damage the dragon had made. "Damn. That dragon doesn't give up easy."

Mya went to open the door, but paused when she heard voices on the other side. "Grab everything we need, and lets move." A man's voice said. It was tinted with the south, an Imperial's accent.

A fight proceeded when Ralof barged in, completely ignoring her whispers of protest, and Mya had to help him kill the Imperials.

She wiped blood from her eye, and realized one of their blades had nicked her brow, it was strange that no pain accompanied it, and she figured that the blade had also hit a nerve. Ralof looked around the room. "A storeroom. Grab supplies if you want, we'll need them. But I would find a healing potion for that gash there."

"Some good wine is what I need." She muttered as she searched through a barrel and found the potions. She wandered up to him, still putting the potions in her pockets as she walked. "Got everything? Okay, let's get moving." He opened the door for her as she downed a healing potion. It tasted bitter as Honning-brew mead, and warm like soup on a winter's night. She felt the wound on her forehead heal over, and the pain that came with it dissipate.

They kept at a steady pace until they were coming down a flight of stairs. Mya could hear fighting , the ringing of steel hitting steel and the slick of it bitting into flesh.

Ralof's blue eyes widened. "Trolls blood… It's a torture room."

Mya nodded. "Aye, that it is."

There were three iron-bar cages , Mya noticed as she ran her newly equipped sword through the torturer's assistant. The other female stormcloak helped Ralof kill the torturer.

Her back was opened up in the fight, and she held a rag to it to stop the bleeding. "My name's Ingrid. Yours?" The woman asked. Blood covered the blue of her uniform, but her face still had a smile on it as she began introductions. Mya smiled back, and pushed her dark hair out of the way.

"Mya." She answered.

The Stormcloak nodded, and when about looking for some potions.

Mya found a knapsack and picked it up. It already had a few magicka potions and some lockpicks. Shrugging, she pulled out the potions from her pockets and placed them in the bag.

"Ingrid!" Mya called and the Nord woman glanced over at her from what looked like a small storage room.

"Yes?"

Mya held up a healing potion.

Ingrid pulled the rag away from her shoulder to look at it.

Mya nearly gagged as she held out the healing potion.

"Is it truly that bad?" Ingrid asked and Mya turned from her.

"No, I just don't do well with being able to see someone's bones. While they're still alive, mind you." Mya swung the bag over her shoulder and stood.  
"What do you do while fighting? Close your eyes and hope your swings do not miss?"  
"That's exactly what I do."  
Ingrid let out a husky laugh before downing the potion and handing the empty bottle to Mya.

"Come on." Ralof urged, and started for the stone hallway. It was dark and dingy, and a mist coated everything. Ingrid walked shoulder to shoulder with her, and Mya thought that maybe she'd just made a new friend. There were cages along the sides too, but all were empty.

They came to a small room, with more cages. But, instead of being built into the ground, these were hung up _off_ the ground, and bodies were in them. Some were bone and dust while others were still very much flesh, but none of them were alive.

Mya turned her head away from them.

"We'd better stick together down here." Ralof told them and started through the crumbling wall.

"Indeed." Mya muttered in agreement, inching closer to Ingrid.

It was a stone path, and all around them was rock. "Underground caverns?" Mya asked aloud.

"Aye," Ralof answered, then quickly put his hand out for them to stop.

"_Orders are to wait until General Tullius arrives_." An Imperial soldier said.

"Ready? GO!"

They ran out, swords, axes and war hammers brandished for a fight. "Freedom or Sovngarde!" Ingrid called out, and Mya grinned.

They made short work of the other soldiers, and by the end of it, blood dripped off Mya's blade.

Ingrid nodded to Ralof and leant against the railing. "I'll keep watch in case Ulfric comes through here. Talos guide you both."

Mya nodded back. "Farewell, Ingrid."  
Both Mya and Ralof went over a small bridge that went deeper under Helgen, and when they got to the other side, the roof collapsed in on it.

Ralof gave it a look of distain. "There's no going back that way now." He muttered. "We'd better push on. The rest of them will have to find another way out."

Mya's lips thinned. "But what of Ingrid?"  
Ralof shook his head. "What indeed? We can't get back, look at it."  
She did. The stones that were used to build this place had caved in, destroying the bridge they'd used to cross, rubble fell from the ceiling still, scratching at her face as she looked up at the light peaking in.

Mya knew it was mostly likely the work of the dragon.

Ralof gently touched her arm. "Ingrid will be fine. She's a good soldier, Mya. She'll find a way out."

She nodded and followed his lead down the steps.

-x-x-

Mya nearly twisted her ankle as she ran to keep up with him. Water, slippery moss-covered rocks and running are apparently a bad mix when you're also just coming off of an adrenaline high after fighting.

Ralof gripped her upper arm to keep her from falling once, and she muttered a thank you before almost slipping twice more.

As soon as there were rocks and dirt that weren't wet, Mya scrambled up and walked on them.

Ralof gave her a queer look from where he walked. She was easily now a head-higher than he, using the rock wall as a balance; the thin slab of stone she walked on was small, only allowing her to take one step at a time.

"What?" She asked, pausing mid-step. "I do not particularly want a broken ankle."

Ralof chuckled. "If anything, walking up there will get you a broken neck." He told her.  
Mya rolled her eyes. "I'm a woman grown. I won't fall." But she did get down from the walk-way nonetheless.

Mya watched as Ralof ran his fingers over the stone that barred the way out. She could see the light which leaked in from the other side, and decided that the Nine were cruel bastards.

"The river stops here." She told him and turned to look at the path which led further under the town, then turned back to him. " We can't get out that way, not unless you've got dragon fire to melt down the rocks." She gestured with a nod of her head to the path. "We'd best be going, Ralof."

As they lumbered through the caverns, Mya noticed webs clinging to the rocks, and froze. She _hated_ spiders. "Ra… Ralof…" She murmured. Spiders as big as dogs were crawling around in their nest.

"What?"

"Spiders!"

A fight ensued, one that involved fangs, steel, and gunk that smelt worse than horse shit. She chanced a look at the dead spiders, and quickly turned away; they were still staring blankly at nothing, the light reflecting in the black lenses.  
"I hate those things! Too many eyes, you know?" Ralof said as he edged away from the dead creatures. "Let's get moving."

"Wait a moment," she told him and crouched before the largest of them. Venom still dripped from it fangs, and Mya pulled her bag down from her back and placed in at her feet.

"What are you doing?" Ralof asked.

Mya glanced up at him. "I'm getting venom to use later, you could help me if you wish." She placed an empty potion bottle under one of the spider's fangs, and watched with idle fascination as the poison ran down the side and to the bottom of the bottle.

He took a small step back. "No thanks."  
She smiled. "That's what I thought. Now just hold on a second."

He did, and they continued onward. The hill was steep and Mya almost slipped and tumbled down, had it not been for him catching her arm at the last moment.

Mya let out a frustrated breath. "Sorry, I'm clumsy."

"It's okay, just keep up."  
They came around a corner, and Ralof bent into a crouch. "Hold up." He said. "There's a bear up ahead, see her? I'd rather not tangle with her right now. Let's try to sneak by. Take it nice and slow, and watch where you step."

He handed her a bow. "Or, if you're feeling lucky, take this bow. You might take her by surprise."

She gave him a confused look.

"Go ahead. I'll follow your lead and watch your back."

Mya bit back words like: '_How would we survive if the bloody bear decided we'd make a good sup?_' And, _'What good can _watching_ where I step do me if it's too damn _dark_ to _see_ your face?_' and crept as quietly as she could past the dozing beast, feeling her heartbeat pick up and run the whole time.

When she finally got to a safe place, out of earshot of the bear she let out a breath.

Ralof gave the bear one last glance before grinning like an idiot. "Whew. That was close."

Mya rolled her eyes. "Just a little bit an understatement there, my friend."  
They wandered through the cavern for a little while until light shone clear ahead. Mya could see the trees and long grass outside sway with the wind. "It looks like the way out! I knew we'd make it." Ralof muttered, and jogged up to the opening.

Mya could honestly say that she hadn't, quite a few times over.

-x-x-x-

The glare of the sunlight made Mya squint her eyes as she stumbled out of the cave, Ralof right behind her.

"Wait!" He whispered, and yanked her back behind a boulder.

"Why?" Mya hissed, then the thumping sound she'd now grown to associate with dragons sounded overhead.  
The black dragon that had attacked Helgen roared as it flew over, and Mya frowned. "Where's it going?" She asked.

"It was headed towards Riverwood." He said softly, his eyes far away.

Mya cocked her head to get a better look at his face. "Do you have family at Riverwood?" She asked.

"Aye. My sister, Gerdur, runs the mill there. I'm sure she would help you out. "

He started walking and Mya joined him, falling into step at his side. "No way to know if anyone else made it out alive. But this place will be teeming with Imperials soon enough. We better clear out of here."

The road they were walking was no doubt much smaller than the main road the carts had taken, but as he had said, the Imperials would be there soon enough, and more like than not, they'd been using that road.  
Mya noticed a huge temple like structure in the mountain before them and Ralof seemed to have noticed as well, as he pointed to it and said. "See that ruin up there? It's named Bleakfalls Barrow. I could never understand how my sister could stand living in the shadow of that place." He shrugged. "I guess you get used to it."

Mya took one final look before following him down the dirt track. The road was mostly surrounded by woodland, but as they came across three Standing Stones, it gave out to rivers and lakes. They seemed to be on a raised stone platform, and roots grew from the rock. An impossible thing that gave the stones even more beauty. Mya walked onto the stone and looked at the three, and Ralof watched her.

"These are the Guardian Stones, " he told her. "Three of the thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape." He gestured to them. "Go ahead. See for yourself."

Mya ran her fingers over the carving of The Warrior Stone, and watched in amazement as a blue-ish hue started in the heart of the stone, before it burst out and shot up into the heavens. Mya could feel the magicka humming under her fingertips, and it bit at her as she jerked her hand away from it.

Ralof was smiling at her when she turned around. "A warrior, good. Those stars will lead you honour and glory." He told her, and motioned for her to continue onward.

"Remember, this isn't Stormcloak territory. If we're ahead of the news from Helgen, we should be fine. As long as we don't do anything stupid."

He rested a hand on her shoulder. "If we _do_ happen to run into any Imperials, just let me do the talking, all right?"

Mya nodded and crossed her skinny arms. "And if that doesn't work?" She asked.

Ralof grinned. "Then you can help me beat the shit out them."

-x-x-x-x-

"As I said before, my sister Gerdur, runs the mill here, I'm sure she would help you." Ralof told her as they entered the river-side town.

Riverwood wasn't as large as Helgen had been, but it was dominated by the mill on the opposite side of the river. Ralof looked relieved when the soldiers at the gates paid them no mind. "It looks like no one knows what happened at Helgen yet," he said. "Come on, Gerdur is probably working at her lumber mill."

He turned left before what Mya assumed was the blacksmith, and walked across the bridge that lead to the mill.

An old woman rambled on about how she'd seen a dragon and Mya froze. "Ralof…"  
Ralof turned back dragged her towards the mill. "I know, come. They will give no attention to her ramblings, Mya."

The snapping of the wood caught her attention as they walked by the lumber mill, and Mya watched as the log split in two before landing neatly on the others.

"Gerdur!"  
The blonde woman leaning over the work table glanced up and smiled, warm and sweet. "Brother! Mara's mercy, it's good to see you."

She embraced him, then took a step back and looked him over once. "But is it safe for you to be here? I'd heard that Ulfric had been captured.."  
"Gerdur..." he muttered in a tired tone, and after all that had happened today, Mya felt that tone conveyed just how she was feeling.

The woman paused and Ralof interjected. "Gerdur, I'm fine. At least… now I am."

Gerdur looked him over. "Are you hurt? What has happened?"

This woman reminded Mya of her own sister, a black-haired beauty with ice eyes and long face, and though her own sister and Ralof's looked nothing alike, they acted alike and were kind, she supposed.

Gerdur's blue eyes finally glanced over at Mya, who had been doing her best impression of a shadow - quiet and still. "And who is this?" Gerdur asked, taking in Mya's uniform. "One of your comrades?"

Ralof looked over his shoulder at her. "Not a comrade yet, but a friend. I owe her my life, in fact." He turned back to his sister. "Is there somewhere we can talk? There's no telling when the news from Helgen will reach the Imperials…"

Gerdur's eyes widened in surprise. "Helgen? Has something happened...?" she trailed off, and then nodded. "You're right, follow me."

As she walked off she called out to the man working the mill. "Hod! Come here a minute, I need your help with something!"  
Mya heard him growl. "What is it woman? Sven drunk on the job again?" Impatiens painted her face as she said, "Hod, just come here."

The man glanced up from his work and spotted Ralof.

"Ah, Ralof, what are you doing here? I'll be right down!" Hod then turned away and out of sight. Gerdur sat down on the stump of a tree and crossed her arms as they waited for Hod.

A little boy came running across the bridge, a war-dog on his heels and a gap-toothed grin on his face. "Uncle Ralof!" The boy launched himself into Ralof's waiting arms, and bombarded him with questions. " Can I see your axe? How many Imperials have you killed? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?"  
Gerdur shook her head. "Hush, Frodnar. This isn't time for your games."

Ralof settled the boy back on the ground. Gerdur knelt before him, her hands on his shoulders. "Go and watch the south road. Come and find us if you see any Imperial soldiers coming."

The boy was far from pleased. "Aww, mama. I want to stay and talk with Uncle Ralof!"

Ralof shared a look with Mya and she came forward, a warm smile on her long face. "Look at you, almost a man grown!" She exclaimed, and Gerdur nodded in encouragement.

Frodnar grinned at the complement, and Ralof followed on. "It won't be long before you'll be joining the fight yourself." He told his nephew.

Frodnar nodded happily. "That's right! Don't worry Uncle Ralof, I won't let those soldiers sneak up on you." The boy turned on his heel and took off for the south road, the dog following faithfully behind.

Hod walked up to them then. "Now," he started. "Ralof, what's going on?" He looked over to Mya and noted the scratches and bruising she bared. "You two look pretty well done in."  
Ralof let out a tried sigh. "I can't remember when I last slept…" He rested his hands on his knees and straightened his back. "Where to start? Well the news you heard about Ulfric was true. The Imperials ambushed us outside Darkwater Crossing." He paused and glanced over at Mya before looking back at his sister. "Like they knew exactly where we'd be. That was… two days ago, now."  
He ran a hand through the tangled mess of hair on his head as he continued. "We stopped in Helgen this morning, and I thought it was all over. Had us lined up to the headsmen's block and ready to start chopping."  
Gerdur's anger showed plainly on her face. "The cowards!" She exclaimed and Ralof nodded.

"They wouldn't dare give Ulfric a fair trial. Treason, for fighting for you own people! All of Skyrim would have seen the truth then." He told her, then ran a hand over his face tiredly again. "But then... out of nowhere… a dragon attacked…"

Gerdur gave him a confused look, and glanced over to Mya, as if she knew. "You don't mean, a real, live…"

Ralof nodded, and ran a hand over his face. "I can hardly believe it myself, and I was there." Mya leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes a moment, and just _listened_ to the water running along the riverbed. It calmed the erratic beat of her heart, and when her dark eyes opened, Ralof was staring at her intently. "As strange as it sounds, we'd be dead if not for that dragon. In the confusion, we managed to slip away."

He looked out over the river. "Are we really the first ones to make it to Riverwood?"

Gerdur nodded sadly. "Nobody else has come up the south road today, as far as I know."

Ralof nodded as well as he took in the information.

_After all_, Mya thought, _he'd have had friends as true as any in those carts_. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Good, maybe we can lay up for a while. I hate to put your family in danger, Gerdur, but…"

Gerdur rolled her eyes. "Nonsense. You and your friend are welcome to stay here as long as you need to." She crossed her arms over the swell of her bosom. "Let me worry about the Imperials."

She turned to Mya and rested her calloused hand on her arm. "Any friend of Ralof's is a friend of mine." She told her fondly, and placed a key in Mya's hand. "Here's the key to the house, stay as long as you like."  
Mya balked. Here was a woman who barely knew her, but was willing to let her in her home? Mya twisted the key in her fingers a moment. "If there is anything I can do to repay your hospitality, I-"  
"Don't be silly, girl." Gerdur told her, but she worried her bottom lip. "Actually, there _is_ something you could do for me, for all of us here. The Jarl needs to know there's a dragon on the loose. We need to get word to him, to get him to send whatever troops he can."

Mya nodded quickly. "I will."  
Ralof smiled warmly at his sibling. "Thanks sister, I knew we could count on you."  
Gerdur glanced quickly back at the mill. "I ought to get back to work before I'm missed, but… did anyone else escape? Did Ulfric…" she trailed off.

Ralof rose and came to stand before his sister. "Don't worry. I'm sure he made it out. It'll take more than a dragon to stop Ulfric Stormcloak."

Mya thought that maybe he was overstating there. A dragon, especially the one that had attacked Helgen could easily stop a man, even one named _Ulfric Stormcloak._  
_Hod_ scratched the back of his neck and said awkwardly, "I'll let them into the house and, you know, show them where everything is…"

Gerdur pursed her lips at her husband. "Help them drink up all our _mead_, you mean." She turned back to Ralof and offered him a smile. "Good luck, brother. I'll see you later."

As she wandered back to the mill, Ralof muttered. "Don't worry about me. I know how to lay low."

Mya rolled her eyes and came to her feet as they all walked back to the house. The sun was beginning to set, and darkness was seeping in, it was Nocturnal's time. Ralof grinned wearily at her. "I _told_ you my sister would help us out."

Mya smirked. "So you did." She agreed with a nod_._

* * *

_D.P ~ __So, my word this was a long chapter! (My chapters are usually quite short.)  
Would you be a good sport and review this for me? :)_  
  
Translations:

**Yol.. Toor... Shul!** ~ _Fire... Inferno... Sun!_

**Sul do Alduin!** ~ _Day of Alduin_. Or more simply, _'Alduin's Return'_.

**Kel dreh ni viik. **~ _Elderscroll does not defeat_.


End file.
